Finding Love Through Coincidence
by janrea
Summary: Basically: AU Dalton where Sebastian is there when Kurt transfer. He flirts with Kurt and irritates Blaine. Something happens, he sees Kurt in a new light and courts Kurt instead. Full prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Finding Love Through Coincidence 1/?

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _AU season 2, where Sebastian is already at Dalton when Kurt transfers. So Blaine is chasing after other boys, but Sebastian finds it amusing how tetchy the other boy gets when he hits on the naive, oblivious Kurt. Sebastian's only doing it to get a rise out of Blaine at first (they don't like each other at all - bad history), but then one day, Sebastian's injured whilst playing some sport, and Kurt fusses over him and they get talking properly. Sebastian loves all the attention from Kurt and begins to take him seriously. Eventually, he courts Kurt for real and they finally date.  
>Bonus points for Sebastian calling Kurt a variety of would-be degrading names such as: Precious, Baby, Baby-Doll, Sweetcheeks, Pretty Baby and you get the picture.<br>Kurbastian awkwardly hanging out with Blaine with Seblaine having eye-wars between them._

**A/N:** I tried my best to follow the prompt, hope you like this, and the second part will be up soon.

~STARTS~

Sebastian pokes at his steak, cutting it up and eating it absent-mindedly. His gaze and attention is focused on the two boys sitting three tables away in front of his own.

Blaine is talking, gesturing widely with his hands as he did so, and Kurt is staring, transfixed. The slight blush on his cheeks and the plain adoration in his eyes tells the obvious story of him crushing on Blaine. Sebastian snorts quietly into his orange juice. Blaine is such a jerk, and it's also obvious to everyone that he's stringing Kurt along, keeping him on the hook.

It's been nearly a month since Kurt transferred into Dalton. And Dalton is a comparatively small school, so it's not a shock that by the second week of his transfer, Sebastian already knows all about this gorgeously ethereal looking boy with the sound of an angel and how he's hopelessly crushing on Blaine, the lead singer for the Warblers.

Of course, he hears all about how they meet. The story of Kurt meeting Blaine on the main Dalton staircase, and it's the perfect meet cute. Starts with a well timed serendipitous meeting, joined with an impromptu and fate-driven serenade in the middle of a crowd, ending in Blaine being the knight in the shining armor to Kurt. It leaves Kurt besotted, and it would have seemed like an ideal start to a wonderful romance if not for one simple fact: Blaine is not interested in Kurt at all.

From what Sebastian's heard, Blaine knows about Kurt's feelings towards him, but has cited that he just wishes to remain friends because he's 'not good at romance'.

'Not good at romance' his ass. Sebastian thinks. Blaine has been courting after so many boys in Dalton that Sebastian has lost count after he ends up nearly being one of Blaine's conquest. Sure, he fell for the innocent, bashful, hot and talented schoolboy act at first, but once he found out that Blaine is flirting with other boys using the same tactic, Sebastian cut himself off from Blaine. He's not going to be the one getting conquered, he would rather be the one doing the conquering himself, thank you very much. And Sebastian Smythe is nobody's toy to string along.

He can't help but feel bad for Kurt Hummel though, the boy is truly gorgeous, but completely head over heels for Blaine. Kurt looks at Blaine like he's the most perfect person in the world, and Blaine certainly does act the part in front of the counter tenor. Being all suave and gentlemanly and just an all round good person. Sebastian knows better though.

What's even more irritating is the fact that even though Blaine has made it clear he thinks of Kurt only as a friend, he still acts the part of a possessive and jealous boyfriend, laying claim on Kurt and declaring him off limits to a significant number of very interested guys in Dalton. And Kurt knows nothing about it at all.

Blaine has the grades, talent, money, power and the name of a very prestigious old family to back him up and most guys that are interested in Kurt just backs off at the very beginning.

It pisses Sebastian off so much.

Kurt seems like a genuinely nice person, albeit being slightly more outlandish and flamboyant, and Sebastian can see how Blaine's silent manipulation of Kurt and his personality is taking a toll on the boy.

Well, Sebastian's not going to stand by and watch this innocent boy be manipulated by Blaine any longer, not if Sebastian has anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>Sebastian remembers the first time he meets Kurt.<p>

_He's running late for class, but the lone figure standing in the middle of the deserted hallway, looking all lost and confused stops him in his tracks. He turns around and makes his way over to the boy, and when the other person looks up at the sound of footsteps, the gorgeous blue-green eyes that look back at him makes his heart stutter for a moment._

"_Are you okay?" He asks. "You seem a bit lost. I'm going to assume that you're new here?"_

_The boy smiles, almost self-mockingly, a perfect brow rising up even as he looks Sebastian over, in a very scrutinizing manner. The boy's got attitude and flair, Sebastian's got to give him that. "Yes, actually. I'm Kurt Hummel." He extends his hand. _

_Sebastian takes it, and the porcelain skin is really as smooth as it looks. "Sebastian Smythe."_

"_I'm really quite lost. I'm supposed to be at the Administration Office, but the hallways all look pretty much the same and I can't find my way." Kurt's blushing a bit, voice soft as though it's difficult for him to admit he needs help._

"_It's okay. Took me nearly two months before I knew my way around here, and I still get lost sometimes. I'll show you the way then." Sebastian says, smiling. He's a bit surprised to find that he likes Kurt. He normally doesn't really take to people on his first meeting with them. _

"_Thanks." Kurt says, still looking a bit wary and tense. _

_He leads Kurt all the way, pointing out certain places that might be helpful to Kurt along the way. _

_He makes it class thirty minutes late, and gets a stern reprimand and detention for two days. _

_Weirdly, Sebastian finds himself smiling all day._

* * *

><p>Sebastian starts, by meeting Kurt again.<p>

It's easy, seeing that he has met with Kurt before, and the later definitely remembers him. He _accidentally_ bumps into Kurt in the cafeteria, and when the boy looks up and sees him, face breaking out into a small smile in recognition, Sebastian finds himself smiling back, and then they're sitting at the same table eating together.

Sebastian finds that Kurt's easy to talk to. Sure, the boy is brutally honest and sarcastic, but he's also witty and funny. He speaks with such flair, as if speaking is a performance, and Sebastian finds himself completely immersed with this spectacular show.

The cherry topping on this already delicious sundae comes in the form of a frowning Blaine, clutching his tray and standing at the side of their table.

Sebastian resists the urge to smirk, instead smiling brightly, and he can see that his unusual reaction unnerves Blaine. They usually ignore each other in the school, putting up cold faces and tightened jaws whenever the other comes into proximity.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson."

"Sebastian." Blaine intones coolly. He turns to Kurt, and immediately his face shifts into one that is friendly and curious. "Hey, Kurt. What're you doing with Sebastian? I didn't know that you two knew each other." He slides into the seat beside Kurt, placing his tray down on the table, and reaching forward to brush a stray lock of hair on Kurt's forehead.

Sebastian has seen this move enough times to know that Kurt usually blushes and melts into Blaine's touch. Delightfully though, Kurt didn't act like that this time. He's looking back at Sebastian, grinning and exclaiming happily: "Ooh! I forgot that I didn't tell you about meeting Sebastian on the first day of school. It's funny, because I got lost, and he's the one who helped me out. Now that I think about it, it was during class hours, and wouldn't you have gotten into trouble for being late to class?"

Blaine looks almost affronted that his gesture is ignored by Kurt. And Sebastian really feels like cackling like an evil mastermind in those B-rated movies. Instead, he just grins back, and putting on a woeful face, exclaims: "I did, actually. Got detention for two days! Imagine my agony!"

Kurt giggles at his exaggerated act. Blaine's positively fuming now, stabbing at his broccoli as if it has personally offended him just by existing.

"I'm so sorry about that! Tell me, how can I make it up to you?" Kurt asks, looking genuinely apologetic.

Sebastian leans forward. "Well…" He drawls, voice pitched low and husky. "I suppose if you treat me to dinner I might be appeased."

Normally this would have work on the boys that Sebastian's trying to seduce, but Kurt remains adorably oblivious and just laughs and agrees.

As much as Sebastian feels disappointed at failing in his subtle attempt to flirt, the look on Blaine's face as they made plans for dinner is more than enough compensation.

* * *

><p>Sebastian keeps up his continuous attempts in flirting with Kurt whatever chance he's got. Of course, Kurt never notices it, just laughing and dismissing it as the way Sebastian acts and talks, but Sebastian's antics are definitely getting to Blaine.<p>

He starts with compliments.

Sebastian almost always praises Kurt's looks whenever they meet one another. A casual, "You're looking very handsome today." "Is that a new lapel pin? I like it, it's quirky." "The blue scarf really brings out your eyes, Kurt. You have very unique and gorgeous eyes, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Kurt preens and flushes whenever he hears the compliments, and thanks Sebastian demurely.

And then there are touches.

Sebastian will wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulder when they walk, pulling the boy in against his side. He brushes his hands over Kurt's whenever he wants to get the boy's attentions. He pats Kurt on the head, making sure not to mess up the perfectly styled hair whenever he does so. Sometimes, he just grabs Kurt's arm or hand, pulling the boy along as they walked. And then there are the numerous small gestures—placing his arm or hand on Kurt's waist when they're standing together, leaning in and sitting too close without thought of personal space, tugging on Kurt's ears teasingly, poking the boy at the side as he tries to get him to laugh…

Blaine looks at him like he wants to murder Sebastian whenever he touches Kurt and the counter tenor doesn't stop him, and Sebastian marks it as a win in his book.

* * *

><p>Sebastian slides into the sit beside Kurt, leaning in and muttering: "Good morning, gorgeous." as he did so. Kurt just smiles back at him. Seating opposite him, Blaine tenses up at Sebastian's presence.<p>

Placing his tray onto the table, Sebastian drapes his arm over Kurt's chair, and pressing in, says: "So, Kurt, my precious baby, want to go out and have dinner at that Chinese restaurant that you love so much?"

Kurt nods, chewing his salad. Sebastian can see the way Blaine frowns, the edges of his lips turning down. "Kurt, I thought that we were going to have a movie marathon tonight?" He asks with his voice tight with displeasure.

Kurt looks up then. "Oh god, was it tonight? I completely forgot about it!"

Blaine sighs, and says: "Really? You've been forgetting things left and right recently, Kurt. And I must say that I'm really sad and disappointed that you're acting like this."

It is the wrong thing to say, of course, because Kurt tenses up too, and stares back at Blaine, almost incredulously. "_You're_ disappointed? You are the one who's been acting all weird and snapping at almost every single person in the vicinity! You almost tear Jeff's head off when he messed up just that one step in Warblers practice yesterday! I don't even know if you realize how insufferable you're being recently."

Blaine looks taken aback, and Sebastian silently cheers as this train wreck unfolds before him. "Kurt, I—"

Kurt just shakes his head. "You know, I used to think that you're perfect, Blaine. But I can see now that it isn't so. You clearly have some issues you need to work out, but you don't get to take it out on all of us. Wes says that it's because of Julian, that you've been unsuccessful in chasing after him. And don't you try to deny it. I'm not blind. I know that you've been chasing after other boys, even though you never seem to tell me."

Kurt stands up, picking up his tray. "Stop acting like a jerk to everyone. I think it is better that we cancel for tonight, I'm going out to dinner with Sebastian instead."

He walks away. The moment he's out of sight, Blaine's turning around and glaring at Sebastian so fiercely that it might have been terrifying if Sebastian isn't so utterly amused by the situation.

"You! You bastard, Sebastian. What did you do to Kurt?" He seethes.

Sebastian shrugs. "I didn't do anything. You're the one being a jerk."

Blaine's fists are clenched tightly on the table top. "That's because you're always flirting with him! What do you want with Kurt? Why don't you just leave him alone?"

Sebastian stares back coldly. "You're one to say. You cannot return Kurt's feelings and yet you won't let him go. What are you wishing to accomplish, manipulating Kurt like that? You get jealous and act all possessive when you clearly have no right to do so. So what if I flirt with Kurt? He's unattached and totally single, and you're chasing after boys that definitely aren't Kurt. The way I see it, your bad mood is just laughable. There are tons of other boys in Dalton that are more worthy of Kurt, you know?"

"What, you think you're one of those who are worthy? Leave him alone, Sebastian. I don't want to see you around him!" Blaine exclaims hotly.

Sebastian smirks. "It's funny how you think you have any choice in this matter though. I suggest that you leave Kurt alone, and guess what, I won't stop flirting with him, because I do love seeing you being so strung up and tetchy, Blaine."

With that said, he gives Blaine a wink and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Finding Love Through Coincidence 2/?

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _AU season 2, where Sebastian is already at Dalton when Kurt transfers. So Blaine is chasing after other boys, but Sebastian finds it amusing how tetchy the other boy gets when he hits on the naive, oblivious Kurt. Sebastian's only doing it to get a rise out of Blaine at first (they don't like each other at all - bad history), but then one day, Sebastian's injured whilst playing some sport, and Kurt fusses over him and they get talking properly. Sebastian loves all the attention from Kurt and begins to take him seriously. Eventually, he courts Kurt for real and they finally date.  
>Bonus points for Sebastian calling Kurt a variety of would-be degrading names such as: Precious, Baby, Baby-Doll, Sweetcheeks, Pretty Baby and you get the picture.<br>Kurbastian awkwardly hanging out with Blaine with Seblaine having eye-wars between them._

**A/N:** An update! Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments on the first chapter, and I hope you guys will like this one as well~  
>P.S: My fics are unbeta-ed. I apologize for any mistakes in advance. =)<p>

~STARTS~

Sebastian continues hitting on Kurt, and all the while, Blaine keeps getting irritated and grouchy. It's funny to see how hard Blaine tries to remain like a sweet gentleman even when it's perfectly obvious that he's completely annoyed at Sebastian's presence.

Sebastian once thinks that maybe with him as a valid competitor, Blaine will actually wake up and realize he wants Kurt, but it's obvious after nearly a month that this doesn't happen. Blaine, although extremely displeased with Sebastian's flirtations, is actually still chasing and flirting after other boys, even as he tries valiantly to keep Kurt by his side and chase away any potential admirers.

The good thing though, is that Kurt seems to have come to his senses. Blaine doesn't seem to have realized it yet, but Kurt is now treating him more like an annoying best friend and less like an idol or love interest.

Another thing about Kurt is that he's completely oblivious to Sebastian's flirting, treating it as friendly teasing and a joke instead. This works out for Sebastian, because he's in this from the beginning not to get Kurt because he's interested, but to flirt with Kurt and annoy Blaine.

Sebastian realizes that he's been reminding himself of this fact more often as of late, as though he has to tell himself that he's only flirting with Kurt for fun.

He doesn't understand why his mind works this way, and just dismisses the niggling thought in his head.

* * *

><p>It's a warm and breezy Wednesday evening, and Sebastian's preparing for imminent war.<p>

Not an actual war, per se, but the finals of the regional soccer competition. It's down to the Dalton team against some obscure school and Sebastian has full confidence that they're going to win the competition and represent the state of Ohio on the national level.

He may not be as artistically talented as Blaine, but Sebastian is one of the top sportsmen in Dalton. This is what makes him so appealing to the other guys at school. And this is also the reason why he has the nickname 'Sebastian Smythe, Sex on a Stick' by many other guys and girls who are interested in him. If Blaine is the equivalent of the perfect image of a suave, gentlemanly and charming prince that rides on a white horse, then Sebastian's his exact opposite.

He's the Dark Prince—cool, seductive, mysterious and dangerous. He will be the prince who rides on a black horse instead, wild and untamable, doing whatever he wants and whenever he wants it, with a complete disregard for rules. His sweet words are usually like poison, and all the guys he's date before knows him for his reputation, knows that he's not one for responsibility or devotion, and that the only thing that he really expects is sex, so they should learn not to expect much. He mostly does one night stands, but despite this, there are still boys who think that they could change him, like they can somehow reform him using cloy but clingy attitudes and blatantly slutty seductions.

Sebastian Smythe doesn't do relationships, and he makes sure that the world knows it. So he definitely does not feel any remorse whenever he breaks a person's heart, because they should have known what they are signing on for at the very beginning.

This is also why most people love and hate him at the same time.

Aside from his playboy personality, he remains one of the most popular guys in Dalton. The other is of course, Blaine. He rivals Blaine in every single aspect, from excellent grades to good looks, having filthily rich and prominent family roots along with distinguished connections, and like Blaine, he's also very, very talented.

Sebastian isn't only the captain of the soccer team, he's also one of their school's top fencers, the MVP for the basketball team, and has been the champion of freestyle swimming in the state for nearly five years now. What people don't know is that he's well trained in different martial arts too. His family deems that it's important that he knows how to defend himself if the situation calls for it.

He knows that he's a hot item, just like he knows that he's going to crush the competition.

Sebastian smirks, taking a gulp of water as he looks round the stands, surveying the crowd. He spots Kurt waving at him at the side, and makes his way over. Blaine is sitting by Kurt's side, looking extremely put out that he's there at the moment.

"Well, hello sweetheart! I didn't know that you were coming?" Sebastian asks brazenly, winking at Kurt as he did so. Blaine's face takes on his usual constipated look of annoyance.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Kurt retorts, but his eyes are sparkling with excitement. "I didn't know that you play. I just heard that there is a big soccer tournament and wanted to see. I've actually never watched soccer before, my dad's more of a football fan, along with my step-brother. Is it really hard to play? Will it be dangerous?"

Sebastian laughs and reaches over to caress Kurt's cheeks. Kurt just blinks up at him, eyes of pure innocence. "Well, I won't say it's easy to play in a competitive level, but if you're just playing for fun it's just kicking the ball around and aiming for the goal. And like every sport or game there is the potential to be dangerous, but don't worry, there are rules and regulations that are there to make it safe."

Kurt nods in understanding, though he still looks vaguely concerned. Sebastian finds himself oddly touched by Kurt caring about him. The coach chooses that moment to call them to assemble, beckoning him over, and Sebastian grins at Kurt and says: "My gorgeous Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'm going to win this game for you."

He then picks up Kurt's hand and drops a kiss on it, and Kurt blushes a bright red. He swats at Sebastian, "Stop being such a teasing idiot and go!"

Sebastian pouts sadly at him, but winks at Blaine, who looks almost apoplectic at Kurt's side, before striding away.

The Dalton team is decked out in dark blue and bright red, the same colors as their school uniforms. They are all ready and waiting for him, and Sebastian knows that they want him to give them the final boost they needed, that they're asking him to lead them to victory as the captain.

Sebastian grins, and glancing out of the corner of his eyes, sees Kurt looking at him. He's never felt more confident, and standing up, he speaks.

"Listen to me, and listen to me clearly. We are not losers, we haven't made it this far just to fail, and I don't intend to let us lose either. So all of you are going to go out there and _win_ this game for us! I don't want you to try your best, I need you to _do_ your best. _We_ are going to win this! Understand?"

His voice isn't loud, but his words carry in the way that his tone is firm and brimming with determination. His whole demeanor exudes a certain poise and confidence, and Sebastian can see that they believe in him completely.

The chorus of loud "YES!" in response to his question leaves Sebastian smiling, almost predatorily, and with a satisfied nod, he leads his team out into the field.

* * *

><p>Kurt's never been so anxious-excited for a sports game before. Sure, when he's the kicker for the football team he did feel excited for that single game, but it was more towards him being excited that his dad was going to be there rather than him being interested in the game.<p>

However, he is now watching with bated breath as Sebastian dribbles the ball across the field, smoothly turning and escaping the attempted cornering by a rival player, not once losing his hold on the ball, before swinging his leg and kicking it, the ball making a smooth curve over the air and entering the goal.

Kurt's standing up and shouting himself hoarse at the next moment. He's also clapping hard and whooping loudly. It's weird for him to be filled with so much anticipation and trepidation over a mere soccer competition, and Kurt reckons that it's this thrill of cheering and supporting a team as one feels joy over their success and sorrow over their loses that makes his dad and Finn so addicted to football. Kurt finds that he now fully understands the feeling, his whole body is thrumming with adrenaline, and he's never felt like this before.

Somehow, his eyes are fixed to Sebastian. He didn't know the man well, seeing that their interactions mostly consist of Sebastian teasing and prodding him like a doll and him either ignoring Sebastian's antics or sniping back sarcastically. But Kurt can't deny that Sebastian plays really well. It seems that he's also the captain of the soccer team, and Kurt realizes that there's really much about the seemingly smarmy guy that he didn't know about.

And well, Kurt also can't deny the fact that Sebastian looks really attractive out on the field. It seems that his penchant to be attracted to the more sporty type still hasn't changed at all. Kurt blushes, ignoring the curious look that Blaine's shooting him now.

He continues on rooting for the Dalton team, and it's obvious that they are going to win this competition. It's past half time, and already, Dalton's leading by 6 against 2. And Sebastian is obviously one of the major players, seeing that he scored four of those six goals.

In fact, he looks like he's on the way to his fifth goal, and Kurt finds himself gripping the railing in front of him and leaning forward as Sebastian makes his way through the field, passing and receiving the ball flawlessly as he maneuvers across the rival players who all seem determined to stop him. Obviously the opposite team has noticed that Sebastian's a major threat as well, and is trying all their best to block him.

Kurt's whole body is tense as he looks on, and he can't help the gnawing feeling that something bad is going to happen. And then he sees it, the dark look on the rival's No.7 face, and the next moment, the guy tackles Sebastian, even as his feet kicks forward—And then Sebastian's down on the grass, and even from that distance Kurt can see the dark gash of blood on his leg, and the way his ankle seems to be twisted in a very unnatural way.

The game is paused, as everyone rushes over. The other players are pulling No. 7 back, when they notice that he's going to continue on hitting Sebastian, and Kurt feels such a rage that he wants to just storm out onto the field and beat the man himself. The school nurse and doctor who rush out to the field are shaking their heads and then they're helping Sebastian on to the stretcher, and though it's obviously quite a serious wound, Sebastian's face remains expressionless and he keeps silent, seemingly determined to not show that he's in pain.

Kurt feels a sharp pang in his heart at this sight, and he's standing up before he knew it. Blaine's hand grabs at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where're you going?" He asks.

Kurt just shakes his head, freeing himself from Blaine's grip and rushing off. He knows that Blaine will disapprove and try to stop him if the Warbler knows that he's off to find Sebastian. Somehow, Blaine hates the guy, and doesn't like to see Kurt around him at all.

Kurt, however, thinks that Sebastian isn't quite as bad as he seems. Sure, he's heard the rumors of how Sebastian is Dalton's most renowned playboy, and that he's just a heartless bastard who will never care for anyone else in any capacity and just wants one thing—sex. And while Sebastian really does seem to be as promiscuous as his reputation says, Kurt's instincts tell him that the man isn't really a bad person at all.

Kurt knocks on the infirmary door, but when he gets no response, he opens it, and sees Sebastian sitting at the edge of a bed. The doctor seems to have already bandaged up his ankle, but the large gash on his leg is still untreated.

Sebastian looks up, and seems genuinely stunned to see Kurt there. "Kurt. Why are you here?"

Kurt just shrugs and walks in, closing the door as he did so. He pulls up a chair and sits in front of Sebastian. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. Where's the doctor? Shouldn't he be here treating your wound?"

"I asked him to go back, just in case someone gets hurt. He's already bandaged my ankle, and I can easily clean these wounds myself." Sebastian says dismissively.

Kurt feels a flare of anger at the guy. At how nonchalant Sebastian is, seemingly uncaring that he's hurt.

He reaches out and smacks Sebastian on the head. "You idiot! I get that you're trying to be all noble and act all cool and brave, but this is really not the time for that! Do you even realize how badly you're hurt? You could at least show some concern for yourself!"

Sebastian's looking at him with wide eyes. And this is the first time that Kurt's ever seen Sebastian look so flabbergasted. For once, he looks natural and vulnerable, unlike the playboy act that he usually puts up.

Kurt stands up, pushing Sebastian to scoot backwards. And surprisingly, he obliges, and Kurt gives a satisfied nod as he searches for a clean piece of cloth. He finds a stack of towels in one of the cabinets, and takes one out. He goes to the sink and wets it. Then he sits back down on the chair, one hand reaching to tug Sebastian's wounded leg up.

Wiping the wet cloth over the gash, he cleans up the wound and also the blood. "This is really deep. You should have let the doctor treated you first before you asked him to leave."

Sebastian's looking at him now, his gaze scrutinizing, and an indecipherable gleam in his eyes. Kurt finds himself unable to look back, and just keeps his head down as he tends to Sebastian's wound.

Sebastian breaks the silence. "Why do you care so much? Why are you here, choosing to be with a wounded person rather than out there, enjoying the game?"

Kurt just shakes his head. "Why shouldn't I care?" He asks back. Sebastian didn't reply, and Kurt carries on, his hand now diligently wrapping up the wound with bandage, "I did see you get hurt, Sebastian, and I just wanted to make sure you're alright. It's normal to be concerned for a friend."

Sebastian tilts his head. "Do you take me as your friend?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Of course I do. You've been hanging around me so much these days, acting like such a weirdo, and I've put up with you all along. I think that makes us friends."

Sebastian's still looking at him curiously. "Normally people don't care. About me, I mean. They know how I am, and they know not to expect much from me, like I don't expect much from them."

Kurt stands up again and grips Sebastian's chin, turning his head sideways and inspecting a small cut on the left cheek. He straightens back up and remarks sternly: "Well those people are idiots. It's normal for friends to look out for friends, and to be concerned for them. And I do care for you, Sebastian."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." Kurt picks up a cotton bud and cleans the cut up. "You're being remarkably obtuse for someone who is supposedly clever, Smythe. I would have to say that all these Neanderthal sports that you play seem to have taken their toll on your brain instead."

He places a plaster over the cut, patting Sebastian's head with a soft and gentle: "There you go; now you're all patched up."

"Thank you, but you really didn't need to do all this—"

Kurt cuts him off with an impatient wave of his hand. Placing his hands on his hips and striking up his best 'bitch, please' look, Kurt drawls, "Sebastian Smythe, stop being an idiot and get it through your head right now that I see you as my friend. And as my friend, I'm obliged to care and worry about you, even though you clearly lack the brain capacity to care for yourself. While I understand that you're supposed to be an emotionally constipated bastard, it won't hurt you for once to sit quietly down and accept the fact that I'm going to fuss over you until you get better. Do you understand?"

Sebastian just blinks, seemingly in a daze. Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and stares back, looking like he's far more superior to anyone else in the world.

Eventually, Sebastian nods, and then he starts laughing.

Kurt wonders if the man has finally gone round the bend.

Instead, Sebastian pulls Kurt in, wrapping him in a fond embrace. "Yes, yes, I understand, you prissy, demanding, dictating little princess."

Kurt huffs and tries to wriggle his way out, "Don't call me princess! I'm full male, thank you very much!"

Sebastian just pulls him in closer and says, "Oh, I know."

"What does that even mean?" Kurt exclaims indignantly.

Sebastian just hums, one arm around Kurt's waist, keeping him in, while the other hand plays at the hair at Kurt's nape. Sebastian buries his face into Kurt's chest, and Kurt finds himself running his hand through Sebastian's hair when he fails to get away.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"Hmm, what if I am? You do smell good, Kurt."

"Oh god, back to your teasing ways I see. Well, I'm glad that you're not irreparably damage by the fall, though it might be better if you had suffered brain damage instead, might make you into a normal person."

Sebastian's chuckling, both arms now draped across Kurt's waist, the gesture feeling oddly possessive, and Kurt can feel the way Sebastian's body moves as the sound reverberates through both of them.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a very interesting person, Kurt Hummel?"

"No, though I do suspect that everyone thinks so. I _am_ fabulous, you know." Kurt replies with flair.

Sebastian looks up at him then, an indescribable look on his face.

"That you are, Kurt. That you are."

~ENDS~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Finding Love Through Coincidence 3/?

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _AU season 2, where Sebastian is already at Dalton when Kurt transfers. So Blaine is chasing after other boys, but Sebastian finds it amusing how tetchy the other boy gets when he hits on the naive, oblivious Kurt. Sebastian's only doing it to get a rise out of Blaine at first (they don't like each other at all - bad history), but then one day, Sebastian's injured whilst playing some sport, and Kurt fusses over him and they get talking properly. Sebastian loves all the attention from Kurt and begins to take him seriously. Eventually, he courts Kurt for real and they finally date.  
>Bonus points for Sebastian calling Kurt a variety of would-be degrading names such as: Precious, Baby, Baby-Doll, Sweetcheeks, Pretty Baby and you get the picture.<br>Kurbastian awkwardly hanging out with Blaine with Seblaine having eye-wars between them._

**Warnings**: Some mentions of vague sexual acts. And Sebastian being a clueless idiot in the first half of the chapter. XD

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everybody! (Although it might already be over for some people….) Here's some Kurbastian to add to the romance~ Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and also my fics are unbeta-ed. I apologize for any mistakes in advance. =)

~Starts~

Sebastian sits at the table, absent mindedly twirling the pen round and round in circles. The Physics teacher is droning on and on about kinematics of particles at the front of the classroom, but he's already read through and understood the whole syllabus already, and Sebastian finds himself thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

It's been three days since the soccer competition, and his twisted ankle and wounds have pretty much healed up. The wound might leave a scar though, and Kurt's already nagging him about proper care routine, researching and recommending the best scar-removal cream available.

Sebastian frowns. He's thinking about Kurt again.

These days, he finds himself thinking about Kurt at all times. He doesn't even think about any specific things, just numerous emotions and thoughts and feelings all jumbled up together and popping up in his brain in bits and pieces. Images of Kurt—smiling, laughing, giggling, frowning, displeased, judgmental—appearing in his thoughts almost completely randomly; memories, of them spending time together, of him catching a glimpse of the boy down the hallway, of Kurt chuckling as he flicked a pea at him—all stuck in his mind.

Almost as perplexing is his reaction. No matter if he's merely thinking about Kurt, spending time with Kurt, seeing Kurt—he just feels happy. His heart is light, his mood brightens, he finds himself smiling without even realizing it, and he finds himself just enjoying everything so much. He just feels happy and content and he will then begin to look forward to the times that he could meet Kurt.

He's never felt this way, ever. Nor has he ever had such a constant, unchanging and soothing presence around him before. And Kurt really regards him as a good friend, pretty much caring for Sebastian the whole three days, making sure that he's alright, and even cooking soup and baking biscuits for him. Sebastian is really very touched by all of it, even though he didn't really show it, just teases Kurt more in order to see the boy's smile (in which he gains satisfaction from, even though he didn't really understand why exactly he feels satisfied and accomplished in making Kurt smile).

Sebastian would have been perfectly happy to let things remain as they are, without pondering too much about why his mind so loves to bring up Kurt, if the 'incident' hasn't happened.

Ever since the 'incident', Sebastian has been giving serious thought to Kurt being the sudden anomaly in his life, and Sebastian Smythe is nothing but thoroughly meticulous and technical in analyzing his own behavior.

But back to the fated 'incident' which brought about this change. Two days ago, Sebastian went to Scandals, feeling in the mood to release some sexual tension. He met a boy from another school, and the boy fitted everything that Sebastian looked for in his conquest—daring, blatantly slutty, eager, and of course, very easy on the eyes. Sebastian had the boy down on his knees sucking him off in a bathroom stall not fifteen minutes later, and it had honestly been one of the top ten blow jobs that he's ever received.

Then, the 'incident' happened.

One moment, he's pulling at the boy's hair, thrusting hard into the willing and talented mouth. The next moment, an image of a smiling and blushing Kurt popped into mind, and before Sebastian even had the chance to be alarmed at the sudden thought of Kurt, he found himself coming intensely. And all through his orgasm, he was thinking about Kurt.

It was pretty shocking, to say the least, and Sebastian had left straight after, not even in the mood to stay when the boy begged him to, promising him a full night of wild, kinky sex.

Which brings him back to his dilemma. Since the 'incident', as he terms it himself, he feels agitated, like something is crawling underneath the surface of his skin, and he just can't pinpoint what's wrong. So, Sebastian's been trying to figure out just exactly why the 'incident' occurred.

He thinks that he's finally figured out the answer.

And answer is: It's because he's grateful to Kurt.

In fact, Sebastian reckons that his conscience must be feeling so indebted to Kurt over the boy's selfless concerns and care for him, that it has decided on its own that Sebastian needs to be reminded of Kurt, so that he won't forget what Kurt's done for him. That's the reason why Kurt keeps popping up in his thoughts all the time. Because he feels such a high degree of gratitude, this feeling has manifested itself in the form of him being almost borderline obsessed with Kurt—thinking about him always, wanting to spend more time with him, wanting to touch him, feeling so glad and free around him, et cetera—all these emotions and behavior is just a manifestation of his own mind.

Sebastian nods to himself, tapping the pen on his tabletop.

This totally makes sense. This is exactly why he can't seem to keep Kurt away from anything, exactly why he can't keep control over his mind from thinking about Kurt, so much so that Kurt even pops up during sex.

_Yes, yes, this must be it_. Sebastian thinks to himself. And once this feeling of gratitude fades, he's sure that he'll return back to normal. Therefore, he really ought to repay Kurt for all the things that he has done for Sebastian. This way, he will feel less guilty about Kurt taking care of him, and regain some sort of emotional balance over himself, appeasing his conscience.

Sebastian exhales, thrilling at his own ingenuity.

Yes, things will definitely be back to normal.

~3~

It's been a week since he had his epiphany. And it's also been a week of him constantly doing things for Kurt and with Kurt.

To total it up, he's bought Kurt lunch four times, helped the counter-tenor in his studies (Biology and Chemistry), spent numerous hours accompanying him in the library studying, took Kurt out for coffee twice(with him insisting on paying, of course), brought Kurt a box of his favorite chocolate, and had also been a complete gentleman in helping Kurt out every day in carrying his stuff (like books, Pavarotti's cage, his bags), whenever school ends and Kurt needs to return home. To top off all his good deeds, he also introduced three guys (very decent and good looking) to Kurt, knowing that these three had been interested in Kurt for quite some time now.

Sebastian thinks that he's doing a pretty good job at being this pseudo-fairy-godmother-and-repaying-his-gratitude thing, except for one thing that is really _not_ a small, insignificant detail at all.

It isn't working.

In fact, it's getting worse.

He's still thinking about Kurt constantly, which really isn't what troubles him most. What's most troubling is the fact that he hasn't had sex in five days now. No sex, not in any form or position or manner. And it's driving him crazy.

One would say that his not getting sex is in fact not Kurt's fault at all. Except that it really, really is.

It's definitely isn't a matter of arousal, because Sebastian can handle that just fine. The problem is that he no longer feels any form of sexual urge towards anyone else. It's frustrating, because he definitely feels sexual tension, but as soon as he wants to release this particular tension with certain company, he finds himself deflating and losing interest faster than a balloon with holes in it. The only company he gets now is his own right hand. However, his losing interest in having any form of sexual relations with any other human being aside himself is not even the worst part.

The worst part is that he can't get off without thinking about Kurt.

The first time it happens, it's two days in without any sex. He's gone out to hook up the night before, and he is definitely interested, but once the guy's hand touches him, Sebastian finds himself wishing that they are slimmer, smoother, paler…And then he's lost interest and pushing the guy off him. This happens with the next three conquests. And he's thinking: not tall enough, not brunette enough, not slender enough, not pale enough, not blue-green eyes…

In the end, he goes home alone and frustrated. The next night, the same thing happens, and he's back home, lying on the bed and feeling aroused and so unsatisfied. He's tugging at himself desperately, and then his thoughts wander towards Kurt, and Sebastian's coming. Of course, he figures that it's just a fluke, so he tries it while fantasizing about some other guy. But no matter how hard he tries, it just isn't working. He thinks about Kurt then, and reaches orgasm in less than five minutes.

Being unable to get off without thinking about Kurt becomes a fact when all the same things happened for the rest of the week. It's not like he's even fantasizing about doing things with Kurt. It's just visualizing Kurt—his smooth, slender neck; his pale, almost porcelain skin; his gleaming blue eyes; those long, sexy legs and thighs, going on for miles; pink, lush lips—just the simple things about Kurt's appearances and his presence, and Sebastian's just gone, unable to control himself.

It's really confusing the hell out of him. Word of him not hooking up with anyone for a week has already made its way into the rumor mill, and people are enquiring after him. The most irritating is when he bumps into Blaine, and Blaine just smirks and says: "Heard that you're having a bit of a trouble in your usual nighttime activities, Sebastian. I guess the name 'Sex on a Stick' doesn't really apply to you anymore now, does it?"

At least while he's personal sex life is now really messed up, he at least is still able to act like nothing is wrong when he's with Kurt.

He's having his lunch with Kurt again today, and Sebastian just picks up his tray of food, and makes his way over the dining lounge to sit at a table by the window. He can feel all of the interested looks he's getting from quite a few people, but he just keeps on his usual cool and bored expression while he pokes at the steak in front of him.

A handsome and very fit boy slides into the seat in front of him. Sebastian recognizes the guy as Valen Richard, one of the most sought after freshmen by gay and bisexual guys in their school. Valen's smiling coyly at him, and Sebastian's seen that expression enough times directed at him to know what it means.

"Sebastian Smythe. I'm Valen Richard, pleased to meet you." Valen places a hand on his, tracing circles on his knuckles even as he flutters his eyelashes.

Sebastian smirks. "I know who you are."

Valen smiles, confident. "You do? Well, I'm pleased. I didn't know I'm this famous."

Sebastian just hums nonchalantly in reply. Valen's hand is now moving up his arm, gliding slowly, even as he leans in and says: "Then you would surely know what I want. And I want you, Sebastian. I could help you with that not-so-little-problem of yours."

Valen's voice is dripping with suggestiveness, and his hand is now boldly caressing Sebastian's arm, his hazel eyes darkened with desire. Sebastian would have totally drag Valen into a secluded corner of the school and fuck him senseless, but that is before. Now, Sebastian just feels absolutely nothing but weary and a tiny amount of annoyance.

Sebastian moves his arm away. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Valen's eyes widened in surprise even as his face colors in embarrassment, Sebastian finds himself thinking that it's nowhere near as adorable as Kurt when he blushes.

"You're losing the chance of a lifetime here. Don't think that I'll ever give you a second chance." Valen seethes, and when Sebastian just shrugs, he stands up and scolds, "You're a jerk, you know that?" before storming off.

Even more curious looks are directed at him now, but Sebastian just sighs and glares pointedly, everyone who's staring looking away guiltily.

Kurt arrives five minutes later, clutching his own tray as he slides into the seat that Valen just vacated. Sebastian thinks that the view looks better with Kurt sitting in front of him, and begins eating his steak, feeling his appetite returning.

"So, I have a date with Josh tonight." Kurt says, his head bowed as he cuts his grilled chicken into small pieces.

Sebastian looks up so fast that he almost sprains his neck. His heart seems to have skipped a beat even as he finds himself feeling not that hungry again.

"What?" He asks blankly.

Kurt looks up at him, frowning. "I said that I had a date with Josh. You introduced me to him two days ago, remember?"

Sebastian waves his hand impatiently. "Of course I remember. I just didn't know that you guys talked. You didn't seem interested in him last time."

Kurt blushes. "Well, I know. But I figured I'd give this a go and see. He asked me out this morning, waited by my locker for me to turn up, and I guess I just felt 'why the hell not', and agreed."

Sebastian feels as though an invisible force is crushing down on his lungs. His chest feels constricted and he finds it almost difficult to take in the required amount of air.

It feels painful.

"Sebastian, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. Why wouldn't I be alright?" His voice sounds hollow even to his ears, and Kurt obviously noticed it.

"Well, you do seem shaken. Did something happen?"

Sebastian shakes his head. Mustering a smile, he says: "No, sweet cheeks, you're being silly. I'm perfectly fine. I'm glad that you're going on a date."

Kurt smiles back, his eyes so bright and happy that Sebastian finds himself staring mesmerized. "Not a sweet cheek." He says, before continuing on, "I'm very anxious, but excited. This is actually my first date. I've never gone out on a date before."

"You've never?"

"Nope." Kurt replies, going back to eating his food.

Sebastian is still staring at Kurt. He feels as if he's in shock, every nerve in his body tingling with some form of repressed energy. His heart is feeling both compressed and fighting to burst out of his chest at the same time, and his mind is just blank. There are so many emotions running through him at the moment, but he can clearly feel disappointment, sadness, and even anger.

Which makes no sense at all. He should have been happy for Kurt. But he's not. Sebastian frowns. He's angry, but as he looks at Kurt, he realizes that he's not angry at Kurt. Sebastian thinks about it, and realizes that he's actually angry at Josh. Josh, who's one of his good friends and his fellow team mate on the soccer team, and Sebastian's so angry at him, that he wants to just punch the guy really hard in the face. Which, again, makes absolutely no sense at all.

The next is disappointment, which he feels towards himself. Then there's sadness. He's sad about something. And the only logical thing is that he's sad about Kurt's date with Josh. But why is he sad? Why's he disappointed?

Sebastian finds himself unable to work out his feelings at all. He's completely abandoned his steak, choosing instead to look at Kurt.

The sunlight from the window is glinting off the brooch in the shape of a treble clef that is pinned to Kurt's blazer, the gleam catches Sebastian's eyes, and he blinks.

Suddenly, it's as if his perception is shifted. Not by much, just a little, but that's enough, and Sebastian finds himself sitting up straighter, his eyes still staring fixedly upon Kurt, not wanting to look away for even a moment. He tilts his head, something is different, and his mind is struggling to keep up as it strings together all the stray thoughts and musings. Sebastian's heart is a steady beat, and he can hear it thumping as clear as the sky outside.

When it hits him, it's not with the force of a bullet train, nor is it with the force of a sledge hammer. It's more like a small clicking noise of a lighter, and then everything's completely illuminated. He can feel his whole perception and world changing, just with that small flicker of metaphorical light, and it's amazing how big and overwhelming this feels when it's just something so small that triggers it.

He's likes Kurt. He, Sebastian Smythe, likes Kurt Hummel.

If he's completely honest with himself, it may be more than just 'like'. But Sebastian didn't quite feel ready to take that step yet, even if it's just to admit it to himself.

But still. He _likes_ Kurt.

And then he's aware that his heart has been thumping wildly for quite some time now, and Sebastian realizes that his heart is just waiting for his mind to catch up all along.

Then Sebastian thinks about the date that Kurt's going to go with Josh. Kurt's first date, ever.

The surge of possessiveness completely blindsides him, and Sebastian's reeling from feeling such an intense emotion. But his whole mind, body and heart is now pushing and prodding and urging him on, his whole being just _screaming_ at him to just make Kurt his, to stop Kurt from seeing other men, ever.

Sebastian Smythe always gets what he wants. But he's only ever gotten things for whimsical reasons.

This time, it's different. It's different because the thing he wants is also the thing he needs, and the thing is not a thing, but a gorgeous, all too perfect person that he's completely, seriously head-over-heels for. He's never felt this way, and it's so intense and bright, completely overwhelming and all-consuming.

Sebastian Smythe wants Kurt Hummel.

The thought jerks him from his thoughts, and he's reaching forward and caressing Kurt's cheek before he realizes it.

Kurt's looking back at him, beautiful blue-green eyes wide with confusion and concern. "Sebastian? Are you okay?"

Sebastian smiles and nods. "I am."

He pushes away Kurt's finished tray of food, and clutches Kurt's hands with both of his own, tugging them forward.

Kurt's looking at him in surprise now. And Sebastian's bringing up his left hand to brush a kiss across Kurt's knuckles. His eyes are fixed on Kurt, and he can see and hear how the boy's breath hitched.

Sebastian murmurs: "Cancel your date with Josh."

"What?"

"I said, cancel your date with Josh. Don't go, please."

"Sebastian, what-? Why should I? It's not like I've a valid reason not to go." Kurt huffs.

Sebastian's eyes narrow, feeling jealousy for the first time in his time. It isn't pleasant at all. "I'm asking you not to go."

Kurt raises a perfectly curved eyebrow, "Oh, really, I shouldn't go because you said so. And pray tell, who are you to ask me?"

"Simple, you're mine, Kurt. And I don't want you to go on a date with Josh. You are _mine_."

Kurt's just stares at him, mouth open, completely flabbergasted. "Since when the hell did I ever belong to you?"

Sebastian smirks, leaning down to brush another kiss across Kurt's right knuckles this time. "Since five minutes ago when I realized that I like you."

He raises his eyes up to meet with Kurt, and smiles devilishly. Kurt feels like a prey pinned down by the claws of its predator, even as his heart skips a beat.

Then Sebastian declares, like a king proclaiming his ownership:

"I like you, Kurt. I really, seriously like you. And I'm going to make you mine."

~ENDS~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Finding Love Through Coincidence 4/?

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _AU season 2, where Sebastian is already at Dalton when Kurt transfers. So Blaine is chasing after other boys, but Sebastian finds it amusing how tetchy the other boy gets when he hits on the naive, oblivious Kurt. Sebastian's only doing it to get a rise out of Blaine at first (they don't like each other at all - bad history), but then one day, Sebastian's injured whilst playing some sport, and Kurt fusses over him and they get talking properly. Sebastian loves all the attention from Kurt and begins to take him seriously. Eventually, he courts Kurt for real and they finally date.  
>Bonus points for Sebastian calling Kurt a variety of would-be degrading names such as: Precious, Baby, Baby-Doll, Sweetcheeks, Pretty Baby and you get the picture.<br>Kurbastian awkwardly hanging out with Blaine with Seblaine having eye-wars between them._

**A/N:** Somehow, this chapter just will not come out the way I wanted it too… But still, I hope that you guys like it… Also, this story is progressing slowly, I just want to really detail the way Sebastian and Kurt's relationship develops, I apologize if it's a bit too boring as a result, because the smut may be a long, long way down the road yet.

P.S: Fic unbeta-ed, sorry for mistakes. Again, hope you find this chapter enjoyable! =)

~STARTS~

Kurt's avoiding Sebastian.

He's been doing it for three days now, ever since that afternoon when Sebastian confessed to him during lunch.

Well, not so much of a confession, more like declared that he likes Kurt, and then proceeds to haughtily decide that Kurt should be his.

Kurt's only reaction during that time is to stare at Sebastian blankly for nearly a minute, nod and then escape as fast as he can.

He didn't know what to make of this sudden proclamation. It's too sudden, and Sebastian's way of telling him isn't exactly helping with matters. Kurt's pretty sure that Sebastian's just momentarily lost his mind, leading to him thinking that he likes Kurt.

Sebastian Smythe doesn't do relationships, even Kurt knows that. The man is notorious in Dalton for his almost man-whorish ways, and the fact that Kurt's seen no less than 10 different guys with Sebastian since he knew the man makes it clear that Sebastian's exactly like how the rumors painted him out to be. Despite knowing Sebastian's reputation, Kurt finds that he genuinely likes Sebastian as a person, and treats him as his friend.

But now Sebastian's telling Kurt that he likes him and wants him and that Kurt apparently belongs to him.

Just the mere thought of this sends waves of irritation rolling through Kurt's body. He feels like seeking Sebastian out just to punch him in the face. What is it with gay men in his life? First, there's Karofsky who terrified the hell out of him, making his life a living hell. Then there's Blaine, in which he has been completely besotted with, before realizing that Blaine's not such a saint after all, and though he still treats Blaine as his best friend, he will never look at Blaine as a potential love interest ever again. Now there's Sebastian, a smug bastard who seems to be perfectly content to flirt outrageously, say whatever he wants and expects Kurt to just nod and follow along.

Well Kurt isn't going to let anyone else influence him and his life but himself. And he'll be damned if Sebastian thinks that Kurt's going to fall swooning into his arms just because the bastard smirked almost sexily and declared with very alluring confidence that Kurt's his possession.

So what if Kurt did feel his heart skipped a beat at the possessiveness in Sebastian's tone? He's not an item to be owned and possessed. He's a living, breathing human being with thoughts of his own. And for all that Sebastian says he likes Kurt, he obviously lacks the maturity to treat something that he professed to admire as a decent human being.

And now that he's thinking about it, Kurt really just wants to hit Sebastian's smug, smirking meercat face.

Slamming his book shut, Kurt sighs and drops his head down onto the table. He's currently hiding out in a secluded corner of Dalton's massive library, and he's hoping that Sebastian won't be able to find him here.

The man's been surprisingly insistent in his pursuit of Kurt though. While Kurt took steps to avoid Sebastian, the latter has been trying everything to find Kurt. Apparently Sebastian's been asking around for Kurt, deliberately waiting for him around his locker during the mornings, and messaging him continuously via phone and the internet.

It is completely out of character for Sebastian to be so invested in someone, and there are already classmates and friends asking Kurt about what's going on between him and Sebastian. The Dalton rumor mill is working overtime, and Kurt's already hearing people speculating that he might be 'The One' who has actually managed to reform Sebastian-I-Fuck-But-I-Don't-Date-Smythe.

But that's not even the worst part. The worst part is he keeps getting hostile, jealous or sad stares aimed at him from Sebastian's admirers. Kurt supposes that most of them must be pretty pissed off now, thinking who is Kurt to just come along and so easily gain Sebastian's affections and devotion.

Kurt scoffs. That would be wonderful if Sebastian's supposed affections and devotion are true. Everyone is thinking that Sebastian's fallen head over heels for this gorgeous boy who's somehow managed to captivate him so thoroughly that he's pining over Kurt in a completely pathetic and romantic manner. And that he confesses to Kurt in a completely heart-warming and loving manner, possibly with a large bouquet of roses, expensive chocolates and with music serenading in the background as he pours his heart out, hoping that Kurt will accept him.

Well, Kurt itches to tell everyone just how completely wrong they are. Sebastian might have confessed (in which Kurt still very much doubts his sincerity and sanity), but it's not romantic at all. It's not even that heartfelt. Kurt might not be much of an expert in love or relationships, seeing that he's never been in one, but even he knows that one doesn't confess like an evil overlord asking for their minion to submit to them.

And now Kurt's back to thinking about Sebastian's attitude during that fated lunch, and he's scowling before he realizes it.

Sebastian did seem genuinely determined and believing in the fact that he likes Kurt, there's no denying it, but at the same time, Kurt just can't bring himself to believe that it's really true.

There is no way that Sebastian Smythe really likes him.

However, as much as he thinks about it, Kurt just can't understand why Sebastian would confess to him in the first place when it isn't true.

He sighs. He's getting a headache just from trying to make sense out of all this mess.

Sebastian is driving him round the bend, and Kurt really regrets the day when he thinks that the man is harmless and decides to befriend him.

He looks up at the sound of footsteps, only to see Sebastian practically stalking towards him, and Kurt freezes, feeling again like prey caught under the gaze of its predator.

Kurt gulps.

He really, really regrets it.

~Kurbastian~

Sebastian's nearly out of his mind. Kurt's just driving him crazy. The pale boy has been hiding from him for three days now, and no matter what Sebastian does, Kurt either ignores him when he sees him, or runs away before Sebastian even has a chance to talk to him.

He didn't know what he did wrong. One moment he's telling Kurt that he likes him and wants Kurt to be his, and then Kurt's running off like Sebastian just told him that he's a serial killer and Kurt's his next victim.

Really, is it that shocking to hear Sebastian's confession?

Sebastian wonders if he said something wrong, but no matter how much he thinks about it, he has just been telling Kurt about what he's feeling and what he wants from Kurt. Surely that's the way confessions go—expressing one's feelings and hoping to get a favorable response. Kurt didn't exactly reply him, but he didn't reject him either, and Sebastian takes that as a good sign. Besides, Sebastian thinks that he's been perfectly clear in his wishes, and that is he wants Kurt as his boyfriend, belonging to him and just him alone. Kurt could not have misinterpret what Sebastian means when he says "I like you, you're mine."

Sebastian scowls, storming down the hallway, determined to corner Kurt today. If only Kurt would just talk to him, maybe he can understand what it is that he seemed to have done which upsets Kurt so much that the boy chooses to avoid him instead of meeting him.

It's frustrating and Sebastian's exasperated. He's never felt anxious and worried just because a boy refuses to speak and meet him. But Kurt is special. Already these three days of Kurt's absence is making him lose his concentration in classes, and Sebastian just finds himself missing the boy so much that his mind just won't stop thinking about Kurt and his heart yearns to hear Kurt's voice.

Spotting Jeff in front, Sebastian strides forward, and asks: "Have you seen Kurt around?"

Jeff jumps, "Good lord, Sebastian. Give a guy some warning the next time, will ya?"

"Fine, fine. Just tell me where Kurt is. I can't find him at all."

Jeff grins, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Looking for Kurt, are you? Heard that you've been doing that a lot lately. So, what's the scoop here? Is it true that the great heartless Sebastian Smythe has finally fallen to the mighty siege of True Love?"

Sebastian frowns. "Is that really what people are saying?"

"Of course. There's really nothing much to gossip about nowadays, and your abnormal behavior is definitely talk-worthy. Or is it that you're just trying really hard to get into Kurt's pants and that he's avoiding you because you can't take no for an answer?"

Sebastian growls. "Fuck. What kind of bastard do you think I am? I won't do something like that to Kurt!"

Jeff raises his eyebrows. "You've always been a bastard, Sebastian. You admitted that yourself." His face takes on a more serious expression. "If you're just playing with Kurt I'm going to stop you right here, right now, Sebastian. Kurt doesn't need you jerking him around. He's been through enough already. And I will make you regret it if you do hurt him."

Sebastian feels anger rising up, threatening to break onto surface. "Nice to see that you've such low expectations of me, Jeffrey. But I can swear on my life right now that I will never hurt Kurt. I could never hurt him. And I don't need someone like you to threaten me and sticking your nose into me and Kurt's business."

He's turning around and walking away when Jeff catches him by the shoulder.

"What?" Sebastian snarls as he whips his head back.

Jeff's cocking his head, regarding him with a curious look. "It's real." He breathes, tone disbelieving. "You really do care for Kurt, don't you?" Sebastian just glares back, he didn't think that he needs to justify himself at all. But something must have shown on his face, because Jeff's letting out a low whistle.

"The supposedly heartless Sebastian Smythe. Never thought I would see this day." He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Do you have a point to all this rambling?" Sebastian says, annoyed,

"Yes I do." Jeff slaps Sebastian on his back, firmly. "Kurt's in the library, the most north-west corner."

Sebastian blinks. "Erm, thanks?"

Jeff throws his head back and laughs. "Good luck, dude. You're going to need it with Kurt, especially with your reputation."

"My reputation?" Sebastian echoes.

"Yes! Your reputation for being a totally soulless bastard who breaks the heart of cute boys. Not to mention you are a total man-whore who sleeps with anything with a pulse. Everyone knows how you are, Sebastian, or should I say how you've been. And I bet Kurt knows about it too, no wonder he's hiding from you right now."

Sebastian frowns. "Am I really that bad?"

Jeff laughs again, "Aside from being a promiscuous jerk, you're actually a pretty great catch."

"Thanks, I guess." Sebastian replies. "I'm off to find Kurt. Thanks for telling me where he is, Jeff."

"Good luck, man! You're going to need it!" Jeff shouts after him.

Sebastian just waves his hand. He runs all the way to the library, and is slightly out of breath as he wanders along the aisles, making his way over to the north-west wing of the library. He spots a head of very familiar coiffed hair, and he's moving forward, eager to finally make Kurt talk to him.

Kurt looks up, and the boy looks as gorgeous as ever. Sebastian feels his breath hitching, even as his eyes hungrily took in the image. He really did miss Kurt a lot these few days, and now that he's seen him, he's overcome by the urge to just grab Kurt and hug him.

Blue eyes meet his and widens in surprise. "Sebastian."

Sebastian just nods and seats himself opposite Kurt. "I think we need to talk."

~Kurbastian~

Kurt can't believe that Sebastian actually managed to find him. He looks on as Sebastian sits himself opposite, placing his arms on the table and crossing his fingers even as he leans forward, looking Kurt right back in the eye.

"You've been avoiding me." Sebastian states, not a question.

Kurt nods. "Yes. Yes, I have."

He can see the way Sebastian's hands clenches into fists. Kurt can't help but wonder if Sebastian feels as nervous as he felt.

"Care to tell me why?" Sebastian asks, and when Kurt remains silent, he continues on. "I don't understand Kurt. What did I do wrong? The only thing I did was to confess to you."

Kurt snaps. His eyes burning brightly, he glares at Sebastian. "And that's exactly the problem."

"What? Would you just tell me what I did wrong? Please, Kurt."

Kurt sighs. "Sebastian. You can't possibly mean what you said last time."

"Why can't I mean it? Is it really that hard to believe that I genuinely like you, Kurt?"

"Yes! You don't do relationships, Sebastian! Everyone knows that! Which makes me wonder why you told me that you like me. I just can't believe it."

Sebastian feels like screaming. This is why he didn't do relationships, feelings are too messy and one can never fully understand what the other is thinking about. But god, even if Kurt infuriates him, Sebastian knows that he's already in too deep, because he still wants Kurt. And a burning desire and determination is burning up inside him.

"Believe it." Sebastian says, tone almost pleading. "I know how I've been, Kurt, but I need you to believe me when I tell you that I really do like you."

Kurt's jaw drops. "No, Sebastian. You just think—"

"Kurt." And Sebastian hates how his voice breaks, making him sound vulnerable, Sebastian has never shown weakness before. But he needs Kurt to understand. "Please, believe me. Don't doubt my feelings. _Please_. I _know_ how I feel. It's just you who finds it hard to believe."

Kurt's looking at him, a dumbstruck look upon the counter tenor's face. After a moment, he blushes, and nods. "Okay. Okay, I believe you. But still, even…Even if you do like me, it doesn't mean that you can automatically assume that you have me."

"Why not?"

Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Because. I'm not a property or an item, Sebastian. Just because you've taken a fancy to me doesn't mean that you can just declare that I'm yours like you can buy me with your mere words. Things don't work like that."

Sebastian's scowling, leaning back into the chair, looking every bit of a pampered prince. "But I want you to be mine. Isn't that enough? I can make you love me Kurt. I can make you happy if you will just agree to be mine."

Kurt shakes his head. He wonders if he's gone mad, because even though he still feels exasperated and more than a bit furious with Sebastian, a part of him finds Sebastian's petulance and his completely skewed common sense actually adorable.

"You can't force me to love you. I need to fall in love with you and agree to be with you on my own. I'm not a present to you, Sebastian, no matter how much you want me. I can only be yours if I agree to be so, do you understand me? You can't just declare it like it's already a fact when I've not consented at all."

Sebastian looks like he's struggling valiantly to try and understand this concept. It makes Kurt wonder if he's really never had anyone said no to him before and that he has really been this cut off from emotions that he can't even fathom the thought of getting someone's affections without any manipulation and blatant forcing on his part.

Eventually, Sebastian sighs, "Emotions are so troublesome."

Kurt smiles. "That they are."

Sebastian looks exasperated, sighing again dramatically, and Kurt has the vision of a sulking yet oddly lovable prince popping into mind.

"Fine then." Sebastian says. "How do things normally go then? I've expressed my affections, but since you find it inappropriate for me to make the decision of deeming you mine, what do other people normally do?"

Kurt blushes. "Well, I'm not really sure. I've never been a relationship before." Sebastian visibly takes interest in this, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Never?"

Kurt nods, face red with embarrassment, and Sebastian just looks so smug that Kurt huffs, "Yes, yes, I've never been in a relationship, now stop looking like a cat that got the canary."

"Alright then," Sebastian declares, a pleased smile playing on his lips. "seeing that we've both never been in a real relationship, and that I've very obviously declared my feelings for you, I think that it's only appropriate that I ask you this: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I may be a total bastard and I might be emotionally constipated at times, but would you still be willing to give me a chance to prove myself?"

Kurt blinks. He can't believe that Sebastian just asked for Kurt to give him a chance, sounding so sincere at the same time (Though the man still looks too smug and confident for Kurt's tastes.)

"Well…I have to tell you right now, that I'm still having trouble believing that you are actually serious about this. That you're actually serious about me." Kurt says.

Sebastian groans. "Kurt, please, just give me a chance. I know myself, and I know that I'm a certified bastard. But to you, I'm really completely sincere. Just give me a chance to prove myself. I know I can show you and convince you that this is real. Please. Just a chance."

Sebastian would have been mortified at how hard he's pleading, but he's getting pretty much desperate. Kurt is not like any other boys he's met. Normally a few moments of flirting and a litany of both lewd remarks, sweet but empty promises and also feigned interest is enough for any boy to swoon at Sebastian's feet. And sometimes all Sebastian has to do is act all authoritative but charming or cool and aloof and guys would be attracted to him, offering themselves to him.

However, none of his tactics has worked on Kurt before, so Sebastian knows that applying his usual methods is futile. He's practically sailing on unchartered waters now, and Sebastian can honestly admit to himself that he didn't know the first thing to do in wooing another person.

He seems to be doing okay though, because Kurt gives a small nod after a moment of contemplation.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance."

Sebastian feels so happy that he's certain that he can break out into song like a nauseatingly typical Disney character (and oh god, what has liking Kurt done to his black, cold heart?), but he schools his face into a moderately pleased expression, smiling at Kurt (he's also trying his best not to smirk, which is more difficult than imagined) as he reaches out to caress Kurt's face.

"Thank you. You won't regret it."

Sebastian really, really hopes that he won't screw things up.

~ENDS~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Finding Love Through Coincidence 5/?

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _AU season 2, where Sebastian is already at Dalton when Kurt transfers. So Blaine is chasing after other boys, but Sebastian finds it amusing how tetchy the other boy gets when he hits on the naive, oblivious Kurt. Sebastian's only doing it to get a rise out of Blaine at first (they don't like each other at all - bad history), but then one day, Sebastian's injured whilst playing some sport, and Kurt fusses over him and they get talking properly. Sebastian loves all the attention from Kurt and begins to take him seriously. Eventually, he courts Kurt for real and they finally date.  
>Bonus points for Sebastian calling Kurt a variety of would-be degrading names such as: Precious, Baby, Baby-Doll, Sweetcheeks, Pretty Baby and you get the picture.<br>Kurbastian awkwardly hanging out with Blaine with Seblaine having eye-wars between them._

**A/N: **Sebastian doesn't really appear in this chapter, though he does do quite some things~ Anyway, I do hope you guys like it. Again, fic is un-betaed. =)

~STARTS~

There's a somewhat odd atmosphere in school today, Kurt muses. Adjusting the strap of the bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder, Kurt walks down the hallway, and notices that people have been giving him looks ever since he stepped into campus not five minutes ago. At least the looks aren't hostile, as they are prone to be in McKinley, and are more towards glances of barely disguised amusement and curiosity.

Kurt wonders what it all means, and he quickens his pace, eager to make it to his locker.

He turns the corner, and his jaw drops.

_That bastard_. He thinks vehemently.

In front of his locker is a desk covered with packages of all imaginable sizes. Kurt slowly moves in, and a closer look confirms that there are at least a dozen or so presents. He turns his head, and notices that the door of his locker has been decorated with blue and black ribbons; a tasteful and no doubt expensive card is taped in the middle, with these large words written on them:

**KURT**

_**BE MINE, DARLING.**_

Kurt resists the urge to slam his head onto the metal lockers—repeatedly. He can already feel a headache coming on.

Is this Sebastian's idea of romance? Is this how Sebastian thinks that courting someone should go?

He sighs again. He should have known that Sebastian would have a completely skewed view of common logic regarding these matters. And apparently, in Sebastian's mind, nothing says 'I'm serious about you and wish to date you' than showering Kurt with tons of gifts.

Kurt looks down. Again, his eyes widened.

Scratch that.

Make it—tons of _expensive gifts_.

Reaching out, he takes up a red box, and there is no mistaking the logo emblazoned on it. _Cartier_, it spells, in elegant gold letters. He opens the lid, fingers almost shaky, and has to choke back a startled and mesmerized gasp immediately.

Nestled on velvet cushion is an utterly gorgeous bracelet. Kurt recognizes it from the renowned jeweler's Love Bracelet collection. Sebastian seems to have had it custom made though, because there are what appears to be real diamonds decorating the circles etched around the bracelet, and inside, his name is carved in gorgeous italicized letters. The words shines up to him from the pale gold material and Kurt can feel his breath stutter.

He picks up the supposed 'key' to lock and unlock his bracelet, scrutinizes it for a moment before placing it back down and closing the lid of the box, placing it back down on the table.

A sweeping look through all the packages shows that all of them are from branded and distinguished names. He can already see Gucci, Marc Jacobs and Prada in one glance, and Kurt fears to pay more attention to the rest.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, counting slowly from one to ten, then back to one again.

He opens them. Every student in the hallway is visibly staring at him in interest. He glares at every single one of them, the epic cold and 'bitch, please' face that he's rarely worn since coming to Dalton coming out as naturally as the sun rises up from the east. The certified gentlemen of Dalton all look away in embarrassment.

Kurt puts in the combination to his locker, leaning over the table as he takes out all of the necessary items he needs in classes today. He pointedly ignores the distracting and undoubtedly ridiculously expensive pile of stuff in front of him.

Closing his locker with an almost quiet click, Kurt shakes his head, again resolutely not looking at anything, he turns and walks away. And well, if everyone dashes aside and immediately gives him a wide berth, Kurt didn't register their odd behavior at all for even a moment.

This time, it's him who needs to have a talk with Sebastian.

~Kurbastian~

Kurt feels almost exasperated by the time his third period rolls around. His first two had been History, and a few of his classmates have already been not-so-subtly asked him what's the deal between him and Sebastian.

Kurt's never known that even teenage boys could be such huge gossips, and he's almost surprised at the interest his supposed game of cat-and-mouse with Sebastian has garnered. Kurt finds himself falling back to sarcasm and biting remarks on all the questions. Examples like:

Q: "So, what's going on with you and Smythe?"

A: "The only thing 'going on' will be his screams when I see him."

Q: "So, do you like him?"

A: "Oh yes, almost as much as I adore one Ms. Rachel Berry's fashion sense. She dresses quite like a tragic accident between animals and bright colours."

At least the rest of them just seems amused and leaves him alone.

He storms into his French class and drops down on his usual seat with a huff. The teacher, Madame Sauniers, just looks at him in amusement.

French is one of Kurt's favorite classes, mostly because he's actually pretty passionate about learning the language. And when the class starts, Kurt finds himself putting aside thoughts of Sebastian and focusing on Sauniers' teachings instead.

He's enjoying himself, answering questions and reciting phrases fluidly in French, when everything goes to hell again with a knock on the classroom door.

Everyone looks up, and there's a well-dressed man in suit who's holding a big bouquet of roses in front of him.

The man smiles, "Delivery for one Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Madame Sauniers claps almost happily, letting out an excited squeal. Pointing at Kurt, she gushes, "He's right here."

Kurt curses every single romantic cell inside his teacher's body. The man walks in, but that's not all, because following behind him is a queue of similarly dressed men who are all holding different bouquets of flowers. The flowers are placed down, first on his desk, and then spilling down onto the desks of the classmates surrounding him, and then onto the floor around him. Each of the men gives Kurt a wink as they do so, and when the last of them (the fifteenth guy) comes in without holding anything, Kurt breathes a sigh of relief, assuming that it is finally over.

The man hands him a cream colored card similar to the one taped onto his locker in the morning.

Apprehensively, Kurt looks down, and blushes furiously.

**My gorgeous Kurt:**

**DATE ME?**

**Lay the flowers all over you, because that's what I want—**

**To be with you, beside you, inside you, under you, on top of you…**

**And though I may still be a bastard and a major jerk,**

**I'm not heartless after all and **

**What I want and need is just you**

**I can make you happy, Kurt**

**So, BE MINE?**

**Sebastian Smythe**

There's no mistaking the sexual-reference in Sebastian's words. Trust the man to be so casually crude even when he's writing down and orchestrating something so romantic. That's definitely Sebastian: smooth talking, flirtatious, charming and attractive; even as he has such a darker and almost cruel side to him for people that he hates and irritates him.

Despite the fact that the gesture is once again, too flashy and completely over-the-top, there's no denying that Kurt finds it almost romantic. He's never received any flowers from a guy before, and while he knows that he won't forgive Sebastian so easily, he finds his heart softened considerably.

He leans his head down and takes a whiff of the sweet scent of roses, and a reluctant smile tugs at the edges of his lips.

Kurt understands that Sebastian's trying, genuinely _trying_ his best to make Kurt fall in love with him. And though he disapproves of Sebastian's methods, he appreciates that the man is actually working hard for once just to gain someone's trust in return.

Feeling warm affection and amusement at Sebastian's gesture, Kurt just picks the bouquets of flower off from his desk and piles them down on the floor, not even noticing that his actions are careful and almost gentle in handling the flowers, and that his eyes have turned tender and sparkling with fondness as he thinks about the infuriating, hopelessly idiotic and adorably clueless-about-common-sense bastard that seems to have fallen irrevocably for someone like him.

~Kurbastian~

Somehow, it seems that Sebastian has made up his mind to not appear in front of Kurt, just texting Kurt with a short: _**Hope that you love the gifts and flowers, baby-doll! Don't worry, there's more to come! See you later! **_

Kurt is almost afraid to think of what more Sebastian has planned out for him, but a treacherous part of his mind has to admit that he's actually looking forward to what Sebastian's going to do.

He makes his way to the cafeteria, typing back a quick response to Sebastian as he did so: _What is it with you and your penchant for nicknames that makes absolutely no sense to me? Also, meet me and you will know how I feel about all these things that you're doing for me. _

Sebastian's response is swift. _**They suit you, don't you think, Precious?**_

_Now I'm thinking about Gollum. Though there's no denying the resemblance between you and that foul creature. C:_

_**You hurt me, my darling baby! And I'll have you know that Gollum a.k.a Smeagol is a poor, misguided creature who unfortunately wounded up on the wrong path. Even he needs some love. Also, I see that you've missed me, don't worry, we'll have our time together later. **_

'_Darling baby'? Really, Smythe? I agree with you, both you and Gollum will be very happy together, I wish you all the best in your bastardly evil, scheming ways. And when the hell did I say that I missed you? _

_**Aww, shucks, my pale Sweetheart, don't deny your burning love for me. You sent me an emoticon! I know you will warm to me eventually. And is that jealousy I sense? Don't worry, I only have eyes and love for you.**_

_I sent you a SMILEY face! How does smiling=missing you? Have you forgotten to take your medicine today? You know that you shouldn't be allowed out in public and communicating with normal, sane people without them. _

_**Your denial will get you nowhere, sweet cheeks. You've never sent me an emoticon before. Also, I didn't realize that someone who spent one hour freaking out in front of a mirror just to style their hair has the right to call themselves sane and normal. **_

_I look flawless. Don't you dare deny that. And I'll forever regret taking you as a friend and telling you so many things now that you're just going to tease and emotionally blackmail me over it. At least I'm not a horrid slob who styles his hair like a pathetic attempt to imitate Elvis' and have it turn out in a flattened and completely not flattering way. _

_**You do look gorgeous. Like always. I love that you look flawless, just makes me want to improve it by running my hands through your hair and kissing you breathless and just ruining you and making you look completely debauched and not so put together. Also, I look drop dead gorgeous and attractive in this hair, I've a string of lovers that could attest to that. And you can relax, I won't tease you….Much. **_

Kurt almost chokes on the water he's drinking. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, and he knows that he's blushing. And he can't help but feel a tinge of irritation at the mention of Sebastian's past conquests.

_I hate you. And should you really be reminding me about the impressive string of lovers that you had?_

_**I can't deny what I've done, Kurt. My past isn't going to just go away. I see no point in hiding it when I know that it's true and that it is just what it is—PAST. Also, you love me, or you will love me, either is true.**_

_Neither is true, and you're a thick headed idiot with an over inflated ego_.

_**Your words just bring warmth to me. So much LOVE, my pretty baby.**_

_Burn in hell, Sebastian. I hate you._

_**We both know that's not true. C;**_

Sighing, he makes his way into the cafeteria, and finds that everyone is staring at him again. "What?" He asks the room in general.

One of the Warblers, Trent, is walking by and pats him on the shoulder, giving him a teasing grin as he points to something before moving away.

Kurt traces his line of sight in the direction of where Trent pointed, and he blinks.

At the spot beside the windows where he and Sebastian usually take their lunch together, the table is now covered with rich burgundy cloth, and there's a beautiful vase of lilies placed on it, along with a set of gleaming cutleries. A man in his twenties approaches him, dressed as a waiter.

"Mr. Hummel, I presume?"

Kurt nods mutedly in reply, too dazed to formulate a response.

The waiter nods, and bows, sweeping his arm towards the decorated table. "This way, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt's seated at the table a moment later. The waiter places a napkin on his lap, before straightening up and pulling out a phone from his pocket, pressing something on it as he did so.

Then there's another waiter who's seemingly popped up from nowhere, and Kurt finds an appetizer in the form of a creamy soup placed in front of him. He picks up the spoon and takes a tentative sip, and finds the flavors bursting out on the tip of his tongue even as the warm and appropriately thickened soup slides down his throat smoothly.

It's so delicious. Kurt finishes his soup slowly, and when he's done, the waiter swoops in and takes away the empty bowl, even as another waiter comes over and places a dish of what seems to be smoked salmon and boiled broccoli that have been covered over with melted butter and sprinkled with spices.

The meal goes on in a similar manner, and Kurt realizes that he's being treated to an authentic full-course meal. And of course, every single dish is just absolutely delightful. He finds himself enjoying himself and not even caring of the amount of calories and carbohydrates he's ingesting as he eats.

He's eaten the main course—grilled honeyed lamb covered with a unique and tasty brown sauce—when Blaine appears and plops down on the empty seat in front of him. The waiter lingering nearby frowns, a look of displeasure crossing his face, and walks over, but Kurt raises a hand to stop him.

"Blaine." He says, taking a sip of orange juice to clear his palate. The waiter comes over and clears away the dish, placing another meal in front of him. Blaine frowns as he spears a cauliflower with his fork and places it into his mouth, almost choking back a moan at how good it tasted.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks.

Kurt chews and swallows, saying: "Well, Sebastian seems to have found it fit to treat me to a full course lunch today. Seemingly in French cuisine-style as well."

Blaine scowls at the mention of Sebastian's name, and Kurt suddenly feels tired at how much Blaine dislikes the man and how obvious his displeasure is.

"I've heard about all these things that he seems to be doing for you today. Flowers, gifts and then this meal. I popped by over your locker to see if the rumors are true, and they apparently are, because Sebastian seems to have bought the whole of Milan for you."

"Blaine." Kurt says, his tone warning.

But Blaine keeps on, "They say that he's in love with you, and that he's doing all this because he wants to woe you. You shouldn't be fooled, Kurt. Smythe's just a cold, heartless bastard. This doesn't change just because he did all this."

Kurt places his cutlery down on the table. Looking right back at his friend, he says: "He's not cold and heartless. You don't know him, Blaine. You shouldn't keep thinking of him that way."

"Kurt! Don't you see that he's just playing you? Don't tell me that you like him? He's a prick who sleeps around and flirts with anything that moves! You can do better than him, please tell me that this thing between you and Sebastian isn't serious!"

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts, unaware that everyone's trying to not stare at them even though it's obvious that they are all listening in. "What is going on with me and Sebastian is none of your concern, and it's also nothing to be concerned about! Sebastian is actually a pretty great guy, and I know that he's got many flaws, but you shouldn't be bad mouthing him like this. You've done nothing but hate on Sebastian ever since I knew him, and I don't understand why you insist on spreading that hate around."

Blaine looks alarmed that Kurt's actually defending Sebastian, and an almost betrayed look crosses his face. "That's because he's just a worthless piece of shit! He's got you blinded, Kurt! He can be charming when he wants, but he's going to break your heart if you're not careful. Keeping close to him is only going to get you hurt in the end, it's better to break things off and draw the line now. Just ignore him. Wake up now before it's too late."

Kurt feels an actual urge to slap Blaine. No matter what Sebastian's feelings towards him are, and what he feels back in return, Kurt still thinks of Sebastian as a close friend, and he just can't listen to Blaine demean Sebastian with so much disgust and hatred in his tone as if Sebastian is something worse than garbage.

He knows that Sebastian's human, and that he has feelings too, even though he normally ignores them or just chooses to shut them away. With Kurt, he had been more open, and Kurt had seen enough to know that Sebastian feels perfectly well. He wonders if it's because of other people's thoughts and views of him that's made Sebastian the mess that he is today, shy and disconnected from normal human feelings and affections, choosing instead to act like an all time bastard most of the time. While Kurt knows that Sebastian is not a pure and innocent victim in this scenario, and that he's done everything that deserves to be criticized about him, Blaine's manner of bringing Sebastian down is just wrong.

If this reaction from Blaine has been the exact opinion that most people have about Sebastian all this time, then it's no wonder that Sebastian's the way he is. Kurt feels a pang of sorrow at that thought. To have everybody think that you're without emotions and just a downright bastard must have been more than hard to take, no matter how much of a smug, self confident person Sebastian must have been since before.

"No." Kurt says coldly. Blue eyes flashes like sunlight reflected from ice, sharp and without a trace of the usual warmth and friendliness in them.

"I won't leave Sebastian, Blaine. Definitely won't just because of what you said. Because I know that he's not as bad as you paint him out to be. I won't deny that he's a bastard. But who isn't? I'm a bitch most of the time too."

Leaning forward, he stares right back, his features softening slightly. "I know that there's bad history between the both of you. But I think that you should learn to forget everything that's happen and learn to see each other in a new light. He may be bad at times, but there's no denying that there's also a lot of good and redeeming qualities to him. Aside from his really promiscuous ways and tendency to spout insults, Sebastian is actually a very decent guy. Just ask all his friends, his team mates and teachers. They do like him for a reason, you know."

Blaine looks at him for a moment, and then he just shakes his head and stands up. "I can't say that I agree with what you're choosing here, Kurt. I don't like Sebastian one bit, and I wouldn't trust him with a rock, nevertheless you, my best friend. But you seem to have made up your mind, just know that if everything goes to shit, and it _will_, eventually, you're going to have to admit that you're wrong. Just know that you can still come to me to talk about everything, and that I will be there to pick up the pieces in the end."

Kurt just smiles. "Assuming that there are pieces to pick up in the end, I'll even let you say 'I told you so'. I know you still can't accept that Sebastian might be a decent human being, but I'm glad that you respect me enough to let me make my own decisions. And thanks for looking out for me, though it's really not needed."

Blaine just smiles, but there's a bitter edge to it, and replies: "Well, what are friends for? And my dear Mr. Kurt Hummel, when that day comes, even I wouldn't want to."

"Quoting Batman now, I see?"

"You're as much of a dork as I am for knowing that I'm quoting Batman, don't deny it."

Blaine moves to walk away, but before he leaves, Kurt calls out to him. "Blaine."

Blaine turns back, a look of confusion on his face.

"Who's to say that it's not going to be me?" Kurt says, expression serious.

"What?"

Kurt breathes in deeply, "Who's to say that it's not going to be me who breaks his heart?"

Blaine just looks at him, for once, without an answer.

~ENDS~

A/N: To see how the bracelet Sebastian gives Kurt looks like: http: / / en. wikipedia .org/wiki/Love_bracelet_(Cartier) (just remove the spaces)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Finding Love Through Coincidence 6/?

**Pairing:** Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Written for this prompt: _AU season 2, where Sebastian is already at Dalton when Kurt transfers. So Blaine is chasing after other boys, but Sebastian finds it amusing how tetchy the other boy gets when he hits on the naive, oblivious Kurt. Sebastian's only doing it to get a rise out of Blaine at first (they don't like each other at all - bad history), but then one day, Sebastian's injured whilst playing some sport, and Kurt fusses over him and they get talking properly. Sebastian loves all the attention from Kurt and begins to take him seriously. Eventually, he courts Kurt for real and they finally date.  
>Bonus points for Sebastian calling Kurt a variety of would-be degrading names such as: Precious, Baby, Baby-Doll, Sweetcheeks, Pretty Baby and you get the picture.<br>Kurbastian awkwardly hanging out with Blaine with Seblaine having eye-wars between them._

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry for the delay in updating. RL caught up, and also, I've been working on completing another Kurbastian fic for a song challenge, which I'm almost halfway through.

Short chapter, just some fluffiness that may or may not rot your teeth. =)

Again, any typos + grammer mistakes are my own. I apologize for them, my fics are not beta-ed.

~STARTS~

Kurt finishes his lunch in a weirdly contemplative mood.

His own words still echo back at him in his head, and he mulls them over and over.

"_Who's to say that it's not going to be me who breaks his heart?"_

He didn't even know that he's concerned about this until he's admitted it out loud. He feels conflicted. He knows that he likes Sebastian as a friend, but can he really feel something more for the man?

Part of him has to admit that the idea of hurting Sebastian and losing their friendship is a really frightening probability. Kurt's never been in this position before, and he's at a loss over how to proceed.

He thinks of maybe calling it all off and stopping Sebastian now. It will be far better to just hurt him now rather than getting his hopes up, only to discover that Kurt can never reciprocate the man's feelings.

Kurt sighs. Spearing into his dark chocolate cake with even more force than necessary, he scoops up a whole chunk and eats it. The cake is simply decadent and downright sinful, the chocolate melting and the flavors bursting at the tip of his tongue. Kurt chokes back a delighted moan.

Trust Sebastian to use his weakness of chocolates as a weapon in his plans.

It is only a moment later that Kurt realizes that he's smiling.

His phone chooses that exact instance to vibrate gently on the table, having been put into silent mode during classes.

Kurt picks it up and taps on the message notification.

It's Sebastian again.

**Enjoying the lunch? **

_I am, until someone decided to message and disturb me._

**I bet you're thinking about me anyway. C;**

Kurt blushes and looks around suspiciously, but Sebastian is nowhere to be seen.

_You're delusional. And where are you, by the way?_

**Oh, you know, lurking around. Meeting important people, doing important things. Missed me?**

He can almost visualize the satisfied and smug expression on Sebastian's face, attractive despite the man's many attitude flaws. Kurt scoffs. The waiter comes over and takes away the empty plate, Kurt leans back against his chair, feeling completely full and stuffed with delicious food. He stops the waiter with a touch to his arm.

"Is there more?"

The waiter nods. "Yes, Mr. Hummel. It's just simple coffee though, so I don't think you have much to worry about." He replies with an amused smile.

Kurt sighs happily. "Thank Gaga. I don't think I can eat anymore."

The waiter gives a small bow and leaves. Kurt wonders where Sebastian went to find someone like this for hire, and also how on earth did he get the Dalton administration to approve of him taking over a corner of the school's dining room and also the school's kitchen.

Another enigmatic side to the more and more complex character that Sebastian is turning out to be.

The waiter is back soon enough with a delicate and expensive looking china cup that's balanced on a small china plate. He sets it down, with more care than he did with the other dishes.

Kurt notices why when the waiter moves away. It's not just coffee that's in the cup, but coffee art. There, on top of the light brown liquid surface is a white, heart-shaped foam, along with Kurt's initial's 'KH' at the bottom corner.

The coffee is hot, steam rising up steadily, adding even more allure to the view. It is beautiful, and Kurt takes a long moment to admire the handiwork. He uses his phone to take a series of pictures, wanting to preserve this sight in not only his memories.

He reaches out and traces the edges of the cup, fingers lingering over the china handle.

Pulling back, Kurt sends a message to Sebastian, attaching a picture as he did so.

_You bastard. I can't bear to drink this. It's just too pretty. _

**Aww, don't be like this. Were you touched, even a little?**

_No._

**Come on, why would you hesitate to drink it then?**

…_Fine. I might have felt deliriously happy and moved for a moment there, but it's faded now._

**So you drank it? C;**

**You didn't, did you? You are so moved that you can't bear to drink the coffee. That's cute, baby. **

_And here comes the nicknames. I feel compelled to tell you again: You're a bastard._

**That I am.**

**Drink it. I can make more for you again next time.**

Kurt blinks at his phone. His heart seizes in his chest for a moment, before it starts thumping again, furiously and quicker than before. He holds his breath as he types out a reply.

_What? You made this?_

_Sebastian?_

**No, no. No questions. Just drink it, Kurt.**

_Answer me, Sebastian._

_Sebastian?_

_Jerk._

Kurt waits for another five minutes, but Sebastian didn't reply.

He drinks the coffee, now lukewarm, unaware that he's grinning happily the whole time. Savoring it sip by sip, Kurt feels something warm and fuzzy curling in his stomach, oblivious that it has nothing to do with the beverage he's consuming.

~Kurbastian~

The rest of the day goes somewhat normally in comparison to all the grand gestures that Sebastian's done in the morning. Instead, Kurt finds a single red rose and a card in every single class at his normal seats.

The cards are the same as the ones that Sebastian has been using for notes, and on them are just random compliments, typed out in normal font.

They go something like this:

"_Your eyes are just gorgeous. I can look at them all day and get lost in them willingly. I've spent more hours than necessary thinking about what color they are, but I still haven't found one that can define them. _

_They are indefinable, just like you. You just constantly amaze me._ _S. Smythe"_

" '_Life is not measured by the number of breaths you take, but the number of moments that take your breath away.' And you do take my breath away, every single time. So much so that I'm pretty sure that my life can be made up from those small moments itself. S. Smythe"_

"_I'm pretty sure that no one tells you this enough, though I'm of the belief that you should be told and praised every single day: You are the single hottest and sexiest guy that I've ever met. I could go on to expand on that, but I don't think that this small piece of card can take even that amount of inappropriate and frankly, quite forward and perverted statements.C; S. Smythe"_

"_I just like you. So much so that it confuses even me, I can't even begin to comprehend and define what this feeling is. S. Smythe"_

The last one is the only statement that isn't typed out, but instead written out in Sebastian's own slanted and looped handwriting. It's a bit messy, like Sebastian wrote it out frantically without pausing for thought.

Kurt traces the indentation made from the writing on the back of the card, fingers caressing each word as he did so. He reads it five times, and without knowing why, feels a sudden urge to cry. A feeling swells in his chest, curling and curling into a big ball of emotion, but he just can't understand what it is. But it hitches his breath and sends tingles from his chest to the pit of his stomach.

It's the only card that he brings up and bents his head, bringing his lips forward and kissing softly at the corner, directly on the words _S. Smythe_.

~Kurbastian~

Five minutes to the end of his last class for the day, his phone vibrates in his pocket, and Kurt almost knocks over his pencil case in the hurry to bring it out.

**Go to your locker. **

A simple command, but Kurt rushes out of class as soon as the bell rings. Jostling through all his other school mates that flocks the hallway, he pushes through the similarly costumed boys, marveling that not once has anyone even tried to block him or push him away or even shout slurs at him.

It adds to his already giddy level of happiness.

Understandably, his heart drops in disappointment when he reaches his locker and there's no one there. Instead, another card is taped to his locker, and oddly enough, a garment bag hangs from the handle. Kurt's moved all of the presents that Sebastian's given him to his car during his free period after lunch, but the table is still there, and lying on it is a paper bag with a shoe box in it.

He picks up the card.

**Wear the suit and the shoes. They should fit you. I'll be over your house to pick you up at 7.30pm.**

**Can't wait to see you.**

~ENDS~


End file.
